<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotham's Bug🐞 by TerressaWinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229745">Gotham's Bug🐞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner'>TerressaWinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bat's Bug [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also on my wattpad account with the same name TerressaWinner, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Violence, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Depressed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Early Work, F/M, Fairy Tail References, Forgiveness, Hurt Damian Wayne, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Latest updates go on my wattpad account, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Marinette is like a super-human...or a Goddess, Marinette is so angry!, May trigger thing so read at your own comfort, More characters that I'm not bothered name, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Plagg Appreciation Week, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Previous Ladybug, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Redemption, Self-Doubt, Self-Loathing, So many tags to add, Spiderman References, Star Wars References, Strong Language, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Tired Alfred Pennyworth, big sacrifices, depression and so much angst, fluff and some mentions of smut, pining damian, pining marinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir's gone feral and starts to get too physical. Ladybug has to flee from his claws and their domestic partnership. She has to find a cure that can bring her kitty back and face an ancient evil that has come to light; what better place to go than the source of evil itself, Gotham... What she didn't know when she decided to save the world, though, was that it would cost more than she bargained for...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Bat's Bug [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chat's Claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>For the sake of comfort, I have made the characters older to be in their 20s But you can age them however you want. Also, I take no credit for the image above, I just got it from Google and added text to it. Enjoy!</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had started to notice it. The way he looked at her was the same, but had a sort of twist to it. They still worked great together, but he'd started sticking to her more. He would always find a reason to touch her or keep her close and he would glare at anyone who would question it. Was he just being overprotective of 'his Lady'? Or was there more to it? Even Alya had started writing about it in the Ladyblog.</p>
<p>One day though, Ladybug'd had enough and she decided to confront him about it during patrol.</p>
<p>She landed with a slight thump on the hard metal of the Eiffel Tower and walked over to him. His tail flicked in the air when he caught her scent and he turned around with a grin, stood up and reached out for her hand. But she pulled away. He looked at her face, confusion written in his eyes, and she stared back. She walked past him and sat down, her feet dangling off the edge, and with a sigh asked, "Chat, what's going on?" He sat next to her and with a wide grin answered, "What are you talking about m'lady?" She stared back into his green orbs and answered, "Something's wrong with you. Y-you've changed." His tail stopped flicking and his eyes darkened. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she quickly bounced back.<br/>
But she wasn't quick enough.</p>
<p>He gripped her arm tight and growled.</p>
<p>Yes, growled.</p>
<p>Her face morphed from confusion to fear as she struggled to get out of his grip. He only gripped onto her tighter and pulled her in close; their chests practically touching. "Don't look so scared m'lady. I'll protect you from anyone who wants to pull you away from me. After all, we're soulmates." At this, she froze. Soulmates? No way. "W-why do you think we're soulmates?" The darkness in his eyes faded away as he responded, "Because we're the unstoppable cat and bug. We're purrfect for eachother."</p>
<p>At this, she became more desperate to escape. The cold night air blew against her and she shivered. "You're cold? Don't worry, I'll warm you right up!" Before she could decline, he gripped her waist, jumped off the tower and extended his baton, dropping them to a roof nearby in the more secluded parts of town. He then pinned her down and rubbed his cheek against hers. She struggled to get free and as she attempted to wriggle free, he purred. Her eyes widened as she felt something hard press against her thigh. "Oh please let it be his baton.", she thought as she looked down. Her face erupted as it heated up and went as red as her suit, if that was even possible, and her breathing quickened. "C-chat?" she whispered. No answer. "K-kitty?" she spoke a little louder. No answer. She slowly looked up and what she saw horrified her. His dilated pupils bored deep into her and his grin did not look friendly.</p>
<p>"C-chat." she tried again. But when she felt movement, she screeched," Chat please no! I know you're a man and all but-" she was cut off by something soft on her lips. He was kissing her. She tried more frantically to escape, but he only tightened his grip. He then ground down and she let out a squeak. "Chat noir!" She screamed. But he didn't answer. He only started moving his hips more quicker. Tears started to form at her eyes as Ladybug let out a cry only to be muffled by Chat's hand. Her eyebrows furrowed and she bit down hard on the leather. He grunted and ripped his hand away giving her the chance to push him off and run.</p>
<p>"Mariette?" Mariette was pulled out of her reverie by a soft voice calling her, "Are you okay?" She reached up and wiped the tears off her face and responded, "Yes. I'm fine Tikki." Although the tears kept dropping. She tried to stop them but they only increased and she let out a sob. Tikki flew to her chosen and gripped onto her wet face. She stroked her cheek in an attempt to calm her but she found herself crying along with her. Tikki would do anything to take back what Chat had done to her, but what was done was done. Although she could fix all the damages done after an akuma attack, she didn't have the power to fix this.</p>
<p>"Marinette, you need to speak to Master Fu about this." Marinette nodded and sniffed. She took deep breaths and smiled. "Y-yeah. Tomorrow." With that, she wiped her tears away and huffed. Hopefully he would have the answer to whatever what going on and the cure to fix it.<br/>
-&amp;-</p>
<p>The curtains fluttered and a ray of light hit Marinette's creamy face. She blinked and blinked again then lifted her head to check the time. 11:53. She gave Tikki a little shake to wake her and then pulled the blankets off. She rubbed her face and sighed then shrugged on her clothes. They had upgraded from her signature teenage outfit and she now wore:</p>
<p>
  <i>(Sry I can't describe this so I got a pic on -https://em.wattpad.com/c545ea18c6e4ff5e9366153b70cd114fb1024745/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f39373038436f684a72736b6f35773d3d2d3833383338393230322e313566336530646539366431666539363532363037313133303937312e6a7067?s=fit&amp;w=1280&amp;h=1280 -  and ignore the extra hand and foot XD)</i>
</p>
<p>"It's okay Marinette. We'll figure out what's wrong." Marinette nodded and opened her bedroom door. She turned around and opened a hidden pocket inside her cardigan she'd specially tailored for Tikki and indicated for the little Kwami to go inside. "Thanks Tikki" she said as the goddess flew into the pocket. She closed the door behind he and headed down the hallway into the elevator. Just like her outfit, her house had also changed. She'd long since moved out of her parent's bakery after graduating from Dupont and now lived in a lovely apartment near the Eiffel tower.</p>
<p>She grabbed a few cookies and a croissant from the bakery and bid her parents goodbye with a kiss in the cheek, after all this would probably be the last time she saw them for a while. She walked down the street passing the Hubble and bubble of hundreds of Parisians and quietly made her way into Master Fu's shop. She caught his eyes when she saw him and said, "Good afternoon sir, I would like the usual please." He nodded and led her into the back.</p>
<p>As the curtains flew to a close and they sat by the table, Tikki and Wayzz flew out and sat by their holders. "Marinette, it is rare for you to come unless something is really wrong." Marinette sighed and her eyes darkened as she responded, "Master. Something's wrong with Chat."</p>
<p>Master Fu listened carefully as she explained leaving out certain..details. He nodded and looked to the side. "Marinette. I should've told you earlier." he began, "The black cat ring isn't what it used to be." A look of confusion morphed on her face. "When I told you the story of the Sentimonster, I failed to mention one thing." he sighed, "During my escape, many things happened. One of them being that the cat ring was.... corrupted." Marinette's eyes widened as she took everything in. Chat's ring was corrupted? How? Why? "M-Master how?", she questioned. "Marinette. You know that the black ring has powers that associate with death, destruction and infamy." she nodded, "Along my travels I came across a dark force unlike anything I have ever seen. Even worse than the Sentimonster. To this day, I have not been able to find out what is was or how to fix the damage done on the ring."<br/>
Marinette thought back to Chat. When she looked at him, it looked to be more Chat than whoever was under that mask. It was more cat than human. "But Master. Why now? Why didn't this happen to any of the previous black ring holders?" Master Fu sighed and responded, "Marinette, there is great evil in this Era. I'm sure you must have sensed it too. There is a great evil amongst us. The same very evil that started this all." Marinette nodded. This world surely was evil. Corruption was in everyone; social media, makeup, teenage pregnancy. What had the world become?</p>
<p>Marinette shook herself out of her thoughts. There was something more important to be worrying about. She lifted her head and asked, "Master, where is it?" He stood and grabbed a map out of a drawer. He then layed it out on the table and placed a chess piece on top, the queen. He then sat back down and moved the queen. Marinette's eyes widened as she watched the piece move then stop. She looked up, "Gotham."</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Marinette pushed the last suitcase in her car and slammed the trunk. She wiped a drop of sweat rolling down her forehead.<br/>
And sighed as she hugged her parents and kissed them goodbye. "Honey, are you sure you can't stay?" She kissed her father on the nose and responded, "No Papa. They offered me a great job and it has high benefits for my fashion career." She waved at them as she entered the car.</p>
<p>The moment she hit the pedal, her shoulders slumped and she let out a groan. Tikki whizzed out of her holder's pocket and patted her in the cheek, "I know how much you hate lying. You did the right thing." She slumped her head back against the chair and responded, "Did I Tikki? Did I?"</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Marinette gulped as she stared at the dark portal before her. "Kaalki, are you sure it's safe?" A voice came from inside her head, "Of course. Over the years, my powers have grown stronger." Marinette nodded.</p>
<p>As she started the engine, her mind flew back to Master Fu's message.<br/>
"Marinette. Along this journey, you will need the horse kwami, Kalki. I once again thank you for your bravery. If you succeed, you will save millions. If you fail, you will die a hero, literally." Marinette giggled as she accepted the glasses.</p>
<p>As she entered the portal, she shut her eyes. A cool breeze blew against her and they flew back open. She gasped as she took in her surroundings. The dark buildings lurked above her and the grey sky above looked down at her. The pit a pats of water broke her out of her daze as it started to rain. She was in Gotham.</p>
<p>The car swerved as she made her way down the street looking for a hotel. She could barely see and the headlights were doing her little justice. Suddenly, something jumped out infront of the car and she quickly jerked the wheel. It all happened so quickly. The car slammed against the pavement and flipped then fell. The windows smashed and it all went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Batfam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason stretched his arms and walked in on a very tired Tim Drake slouched on the couch watching the news with a cup in his hand. "Don't you ever get tired of that stuff?" Tim turned around and with a lazy grin replied, "Coffee? Nah!" Jason sighed, "What! Every hero needs coffee!" A thud was heard from the staircase causing Jason and Tim's heads to swerve back. A grumbling figure made his way into the living room and flopped onto the sofa.</p>
<p>"What's ruffled Dick's feathers?"</p>
<p>"He's probably just upset that Barbara hasn't called him since she left for Germany."</p>
<p>Dick huffed and sent a death stare their way.</p>
<p>The next to enter was Damian. "What cave did you crawl out of demon spawn!" Damian sent a glare towards Jason as he watched the man stand up and make his way over then ruffle his already disheveled hair. He then grumbled under his breath, sighed then stood behind the couch and watched the reporter on the news standing in front of what seemed to be a car crash. "What's going on?" he asked. Jason replied, "A woman crashed her car late last night." The reporter moved to show a young woman with long, dark hair and dark eyes being carried into an ambulance. Her car was smashed and her belongings were scattered along the floor, including a pink purse with white spots and a black 'M' imprinted on it in cursive writing. The reporter ended with, "Have we found a lost Wayne?" before the topic changed to the weather.</p>
<p>Damian scoffed, "A hidden Wayne my ass! They can't go calling every person they see with dark hair and eyes a Wayne!" Tim laughed at his younger brother's remark and replied, "But it is pretty strange to see a person like that here. Wonder where she came from."</p>
<p>Before Dick could add to their conversation, Alfred came in announcing breakfast was ready.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>The table was quiet as they ate until Jason piped up, "Sooo. The lost Wayne..." The table erupted as they argued over who this mysterious girl was and just what she was doing in Gotham of all places with "we almost never get anyone from abroad" being bounced around, until Bruce slammed his fork down. Everyone went silent. He began, "Whoever this girl is is no concern of ours. So we will drop this!"</p>
<p>"But-" Damian started.</p>
<p>"We WILL drop this!" he repeated sending a hard look towards his son shutting him up. Despite Bruce's annoyance at the thought, he was also extremely curious as to who this girl was and what business she would have in Gotham. Was she working with the Joker? Planning some big scheme. Was she working with the Justice League? Or was she just another normal citizen who just happened to be passing through? He decided to go visit her later on in the day.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Alfred was listening in from the kitchen and his normally calm demeanor morphed into one of total utter fear. He ran to the bat cave.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Her eyes slowly opened and she squinted as she was met with a blinding light. She groaned and touched her throbbing head then shot up as she took in her surroundings. She was in what looked to be a hospital room. She winced as she tried to slide off the bed and looked down as she noticed her right leg encased in a cast. Then it hit her. She was in Gotham city looking for a great evil that had corrupted the cat ring. Shit. Where was Tikki?! She fumbled around looking for the pink purse then noticed it sitting on the opposite side of the room. She jumped off the bed only to fall onto the floor. She cried in pain and was then hoisted up by a pair of incredulously strong arms. Her neck whipped up to meet dark eyes that seemed to swallow her soul up, she shivered. She was placed back onto the bed and sent a glare to the man sitting by her bed in an attempt to intimidate him.</p>
<p>It failed.</p>
<p>Suddenly, his deep voiced ricocheted off the walls as he said, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng." her eyes widened. How did he know her name? As if sensing her unease, he lifted up her drivers license then continued, "My name is Bruce Wayne and I have a few questions to ask you." Marinette gulped as she eyed the man made of muscle in front of her. She could practically see the power radiating off him and knew immediately that if she made one wrong move, he could end her. Her gaze then shifted to the pink purse laying gently on the table across from the bed. In her condition, she wouldn't make it across room and out the door before he grabbed hold of her. So she did the only thing she knew would keep her alive, she stayed put. Luckily, she'd taken English classes in case she debuted and got to hit the road. "What do you want to know?" she asked as she bore her eyes into his. "First if all, what are you doing in Gotham?" He'd already done his research on her. She was a graduate from Dupont High School in France, Paris more specifically, and her parents Tom and Sabine were currently residing in and owners of a bakery. She was also a favourite designer of a rock star named Jagged Stone and had made her way into the fashion industry and worked for a man named Gabriel Agreste.</p>
<p>Marinette's mind raced. She knew she shouldn't trust him. But at the same time, she knew that she would need to build a sort of alliance with him as he was the richest man in Gotham and so held a substantial amount of power. Also, he was Batman. Yes. She already knew. Before she left, Master Fu had also told her that she would need help and had referred her to an old friend of his, Alfred Pennyworth his name was. He'd told her that Alfred worked for one of the superheroes in Gotham and with the research she acquired, she was able to piece together the information. But of course, she wasn't going to let him know that she knew. She finally came to a suitable answer and said, "Monsieur Wayne, I have come here for-" she was cut off by ringing. Bruce grumbled under his breath and looked at his phone to see the word 'Alfred' flashing on the screen. "I'll be right back." he said then left the room.</p>
<p>Marinette used this chance to bolt across the room and grab her purse then resume her previous position. She peeked at the door looking to see if anyone was there then quickly opened it. Inside she saw a sleeping Tikki (and Kaalki) who quickly opened her eyes at the sound of Marinette's sigh of relief. She flew out and smiled. Marinette hugged her and pressed a kiss on her head then said, "I'll find some cookies for you soon." Tikki nodded then flew back into the purse at the sound of someone coming. Marinette looked up to see Bruce sitting back down in the chair beside the bed.</p>
<p>"It seems you're staying with me." Marinette frowned. Master Fu hadn't mentioned this.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>The room was abuzz with chatter as the four brothers and Alfred awaited their Father's return with the so called 'lost Wayne'. Tim was the first to bounce out of his seat when they heard the front door close. They waited in anticipation as they stared at the door to the Foyer. Damian's eyes widened. There stood (in crutches) the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her hair was the perfect shade of midnight blue and her eyes seemed to draw him in. Her freckles were almost barely noticeable as they formed a bridge on her nose and her rosy lips looked almost too delic- WOAH! Just where was his mind leading him! He frowned in an attempt to hide his growing infatuation with the woman.</p>
<p>They all stood staring at her and her at them until Dick made his way across the room and held out his hand with a smile and said, "My name is Richard Grayson but everyone calls me Dick." she shook his hand and with a smile answered, "Nice to meet you. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."</p>
<p>Next came Jason and then Tim and when Damian's turn came, he gave her hand a small shake. His eyes slightly narrowed as he took in how rough her hands were. Did she do manual labor on a daily basis?</p>
<p>As Damian watched Alfred take her to her room, Dick quipped, "Falling in love are we baby bird?" Damian grumbled as he shot his brother a death stare that could paralyze Hawkmoth himself and stomped up to his bedroom slamming the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>He knew the time would come but he didn't know it would be so soon. Fu had warned him years ago about it, but he didn't take his words for granted. At the time, all he could focus on was Fu's stupidity and his cowardice as they ran away from the last temple the Order of the Guardians had ever made and watched it crumble. But now, his lack of trust towards Fu's words had come and bit him in the back.</p>
<p>Alfred paced around in the cave as he took into account what Fu had told him not long ago. "I am sending a hero to dispel the evil that we encountered years ago. Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I wish to ask if you would welcome her into your residence and keep her safe during her battle." before he ended the call, he added, "Also, she may look a bit unique due to her dark hair and eyes. Please keep Bruce's mind away from the thought of adopting her."</p>
<p>Alfred stopped. One thing at a time. He then opened his phone and clicked on Bruce's contact. The phone started dialing.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Marinette sighed as she entered her room. She smiled at the decor. It seemed to be made especially for her as it looked as though pink had exploded in the room. She sat on her bed and balanced her leg on a pillow. Tikki came flying out of her purse.</p>
<p>"Tikki since I get accelerated healing due to the powers of the miraculous, when do you suppose my cast will be off?"</p>
<p>"In about a week or so."</p>
<p>"A week! Anything can happen in a week! Hawkmoth and Mayura could take over Paris in my absence! The 'great evil' could swallow us all! Chat noir could-"</p>
<p>"Marinette breath!"</p>
<p>Heavy tears began dropping onto the bed sheet as Marinette's throat clogged up. She gasped for air. Her head grew dizzy and her eyesight, fuzzy. Sweat formed on her head as she waved her arms frantically gasping for air and the last thing she saw was a dark figure in red, green, black and yellow with an 'R' on their costume perched on a building opposite her building. Then everything went dark for the second time.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Damian had his suspicions about the woman the moment he felt her hands. They were too rough for a normal woman. And so the moment he slammed his door shut, he changed into his costume and was out through the window. He perched on a building opposite Marinette's room and saw as she entered and dropped onto the bed. Don't get him wrong. If he saw her start to remove any item of clothing, he would definitely avert his gaze and would definitely not imagine her stark naked. However, what he saw next shook him to the bone. Damian Wayne's bones never shook. A small red flying blob flew in front of her, seemingly coming from her purse, and hovered in the air as Marinette seemed to be talking to it. He rubbed his eyes thinking that this was all just a trick of the night, and when he opened them, he saw her shake. Even from this distance, he could still make out tears dropping from her eyes and her arms frantically waving about. He could still make out her breathing increasing rapidly and despite his feigned hatred towards her, he was still willing to help.</p>
<p>He knew he couldn't storm into the manor and head to her room as Robin or many questions and unnecessary teasing would come from his brothers as to why he was watching her from her window anyway and so he made his way back through his window, changed and was out the room in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>"Where're you going demon spawn?" Jason asked. Ignored.</p>
<p>"Isn't it time for you to be in bed right now baby bird?" Dick asked. Also ignored.</p>
<p>"Damian-" Tim began, only to be interrupted by his younger brother pushing past him. "Hey!" He chased after him.</p>
<p>When he reached her bedroom, Damian looked across the hall in annoyance as his three brothers chased after him. "What do you think you're doing outside Marinette's room." Came a voice from behind him. He turned to meet Bruce and Alfred then twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door to meet an unconscious Marinette laying on the bed.</p>
<p>"What the hell.." Jason said as he saw her splayed across her bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien didn't know <i>what</i> to feel, but happy was definitely not on the list. He sighed and pain shot through to his heart. Was this what they called guilt? He thought back to Ladybug. He didn't know what overtook him that night, but he knew that it had something to do with the ring. Or maybe it was the part of him deep inside that lusted towards the sight of her? Maybe it was his hormones mixed with the ring's negative energy. Ugh! Why was it so hard to figure out his own emotions! He was an adult for flips sake and was no longer that naive and stupidly dense boy he once was. He'd even started growing out some chest hair! If chest hair wasn't enough to prove his manliness then he didn't know what was!</p>
<p>"Kid. You're only making it worse."</p>
<p>Adrien lifted his gaze to his kwami sat across from him holding a wheel of Camembert.</p>
<p>"Is it even possible to make it any more bad than it already is." he responded with a huff.</p>
<p>
  <i>At that time, he didn't know just how wrong he was.</i>
</p><p>He could feel something eating away at him every time he transformed into Chat Noir and when he wasn't donning his alter ego, his ring finger was throbbing. He knew this wasn't normal and his suspicions were confirmed when he hurt her. It was shameful.</p>
<p>Plagg watched his chosen break down and then knew that it was finally time to tell him. He dropped his Camembert onto the table - something you'd never catch him doing - and flew over to Adrien's face. "It's about time you knew." Adrien looked up, " After the Order of the Guardians was defeated, the ring was corrupted by an evil so great, it could wipe out this entire planet. " he paused to let everything sink in, but before he could continue, he was interrupted by Adrien. "Wait. Order of the Guardians?" Plagg sighed once again. He'd forgotten to tell him! The last time him and Tikki met in secret, they'd agreed that since her ladybug knew of it, it was only right to inform his Chat Noir. Damn him and his addiction to the chewy goodness emitting a horribly indulging scent that sat on the table across from them. He took a bite of his cheese and started to explain.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>The cold night air cooled down Chat's overworked brain as he made his way to the Eiffel tower. Plagg'd told him that it would be best for him to talk to Ladybug about the issue, but she never came that night.</p>
<p>He wasn't surprised when she didn't show her face that night as any woman would feel inclined to stay far away from the man who'd hurt her, but he was surprised when an Akuma corrupted another victim with Hawkmoth's sweet words and Ladybug was not even there to purify it. She would <i>never</i> under <i>any</i> circumstance leave the safety of the citizens unattended.</p>
<p>He knew his corruption was getting worse when he'd been forced to use his cataclysm on the purple butterfly and rather than feeling anger over the fact that he'd murdered an innocent butterfly, felt a sickening joy and excitement as he watched the butterfly crumble. After all, they were victims too.</p>
<p>Everyone else noticed Ladybug's lack of show as well and when reporters came whacking questions in his face, he could only shrug it off and change the topic. He yearned for his lady and felt empty every day she wasn't by his side. So when a notification popped up on his phone that night and he opened it to see the words 'IS LADYBUG GETTING TIRED OF OUR BLACK CAT'S ANTICS?' in bold at the top of the ladyblog's page, he hissed.</p>
<p>Yes, Hissed.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Marinette gently opened her eyes and squinted as a light blinded her view. Talk about déjà vu. "Are you okay Mari? " she sat up to find a concerned Tim Drake leaning over her, "You don't mind if I call you Mari do you?" Of course she did mind as only her friends called her that, but she supposed it was best if she became friends with them and shook her head with a smile.</p>
<p>She slowly sat up to be pulled into a tight hug. She froze. Her mind led her back to Chat's weight on top of her and his lips pressed against hers, she shivered. Don't go back to that Marinette. Do not go back to that.</p>
<p>"Jason, unhand her." Jason reluctantly let go and pouted as a gloomy Damian glared at him. Seriously does this guy ever smile? She took in her surroundings; she seemed to be in another bedroom. "You're in Cass' room." She turned to see Dick standing at the doorway. "Sorry, who?" she asked. "Cassandra Cain. She's our sister. She's currently on a business trip. We didn't want to leave you in your room because we were worried that all that pink would hurt your eyes when you woke up." She smiled.</p>
<p>"Speaking about waking up," Jason started as he looked over to Damian, "How did you know she fainted?"</p>
<p>Quick Damian think! "I didn't. I was only going to her room to ask her why her hands were so rough." A sweat rolled down his forehead as Jason stared at him. Rough hands? Is that the best you've got? He inwardly relaxed as Jason averted his gaze and put it on Marinette instead.</p>
<p>It was now time for Marinette to pull out an excuse. She obviously couldn't tell them who she was or anything else that could expose her and so told part of the truth, "Everyone in Paris has to do some sort of self defense training due to everything going on there."</p>
<p>At this, Damian's eyes really narrowed, Tim froze, Dick fully entered the room and Jason's eyebrows furrowed. What could possibly be going on in Paris that would warrant a girl like her having to take self defense classes. The air in the room grew thick and everything went silent.</p>
<p>Damian was the first to speak, "What's going on in Paris?"</p>
<p>Marinette's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. "Y-You don't know?"</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Alfred watched as the boys lifted Marinette off the bed and into the room opposite, Cassandra's room. He then turned to see Bruce in deep thought and broke him out of his reverie by saying, "Master Bruce." Bruce looked up. He should tell him. This was something way out of their league and him and Fu could only have been blessed by the ladybug's luck to have escaped those many years ago. He highly doubted that the heroes of Paris could defeat it on their own no matter how powerful they were, not to criticize but Marinette looked like a small breeze could topple her over, and he knew that they would need the Justice League's help. "I have to tell you something."</p>
<p>They made their way to the Bat cave.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Marinette was flabbergasted. How could they not know! She was sure that the whole world would've caught onto the news that magical monsters being controlled by a man temporarily infused with a God's powers were running havoc, or at least the next country over would've heard or felt the earth quake when an akuma stepped foot on the ground. Did they not see the ten foot stoneheart years ago?!</p>
<p>"You don't know!" she said again, but this time anger evident in her voice, "How do you not know!"</p>
<p>Damian looked at her as if she were crazy. She shot up and said, "There have been akumas terrorizing Paris for the past few years!" Was her miraculous cure more powerful than she thought, or was the mayor as selfish as his daughter? She sat back down and calmed her breathing. Of course they didn't know. Mayor Boujour had probably been hiding it from the world so they could keep their tourists coming to the so called 'City of Love'.</p>
<p>"Um, what's an Akuma?" Dick said from the chair he was now sitting in.</p>
<p>She started to explain, "For over 5 years, Paris has been under the control of a man named Hawkmoth..."</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Bruce frowned as he stared at the screen. "Kwami's?"</p>
<p>Alfred nodded as he explained everything from the Order of the Guardians to the dark force threatening to destroy the world, starting with Gotham. Bruce's expression remained calm but if you looked carefully, you would be able to make out the fury radiating from his eyes. He still couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that kids were forced to fight a maniac on a daily basis. "Who in their right mind would allow kids to fight a person that crazy!" Alfred gave him a questioning look. Okay. Damian did not count! He was trained from a young age, whereas these kids were shoved all this responsibility in their faces one day with no training and no adult supervision! He doubted they could even tell their families!</p>
<p>Alfred sighed and with an attempt to defend his friend stated that at the time, Fu had no choice and whether he liked it or not, he'd chosen right. After all, the miraculous never chose wrong; or so he was led to believe. The point at hand was that something incredibly powerful was here and needed to be defeated. "Master Bruce, I would like to bring the Justice League into this."</p>
<p>Bruce nodded. They were adults.</p>
<p>He then changed into his costume and called for a family meeting, Marinette included.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Robin, Red hood, Red robin, Nightwing and Marinette entered the cave. Batman looked over at her waiting for some sort of reaction, none came. She was already mentally prepared. She didn't find it suspicious when the brothers all went to change and then the heroes entered the room. She'd already known. She also didn't find it surprising when they led her to one of the secret entrances to the bat cave, although she had to admit that when she arrived, she was in awe. The mechanics and gadgets caught off guard, but she kept her expression still, she did not want Bruce to think she was some overly excited fangirl...even though she was.</p>
<p>"Marinette, you will need to transform." Bruce's deep voice broke her out of her trance. Nightwing, Red robin, Red hood and Robin shot her a look. "This is no time for hiding identities." </p>
<p>She nodded then released Tikki from her purse. Red hood gasped and even Robin looked in utter disbelief. He knew he'd seen something that night! She then called for her transformation and the room was enveloped in a bright pink light. Ladybug now stood where Marinette had stood before, leg fully healed and crutches disappeared. "Oh. My. God!" Red robin whispered. "Gods." she corrected as she walked over to Alfred</p>
<p>"Mr Pennyworth-"</p>
<p>"Please, call me Alfred."</p>
<p>"Alfred. Master Fu informed me of our partnership."</p>
<p>He nodded then motioned to the computer, "We will need to call on the Justice League for assistance."</p>
<p>She nodded. "Before we do, I need to call in my teammates from Paris." Chat Noir included.</p>
<p>She left the room, dropped her ladybug transformation and instead called on for Kaalki.</p>
<p>She opened the portal to Paris and went in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chat Noir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fresh, cold air of Paris hit her in the face as Marinette made it on the other side of the portal. She dropped her transformation and made it down the street to stop outside Master Fu's shop. But as she reached for the doorknob, her hand froze. This was her mission. Although it was okay for the heroes in Gotham to help her fight something that was targeting them, the heroes of Paris had no reason to help out unless it threatened their city. Besides, what had the Justice League ever done for them? The only reason she was even fighting the thing was in the hopes of curing her cat; nothing more. And so she turned around, ducked into an alleyway and called for Kaalki's transformation.</p>
<p>"Ladybug, are you sure you do not want to request backup?" Kaalki spoke from inside the void.</p>
<p>Marinette's voice wavered as she responded, "Yes Kaalki. Gotham needs me, not my teammates."</p>
<p>She looked around to find no one roaming the streets of Paris. As she entered the portal, the sun illuminating her exhausted features as it rose. She looked around once more at the city she loved and cherished; she probably wouldn't be back for a while.</p>
<p>What she failed to notice though was a familiar black cat perched on a building watching her with a toothy grin.</p>
<p>"Gotham, eh?"</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>The bat boys watched her as she re-entered the room. Their gaze lingered longer on where she'd entered from but no one else followed from behind.</p>
<p>"Where are your teammates?" Red Robin broke the silence as he watched her, confusion written in his eyes. Robin's eyes narrowed for the second time that day.</p>
<p>"I didn't bring them."</p>
<p>Robin's mouth opened, presumably to ask why, but he was silenced by Batman's eyes locked on his. Batman cleared his throat and they all gathered around the monitor as he called the League. Green Lantern was the first to greet them as he shouted, "Yo! Batman! What's up?" Batman grumbled under his breath; his teammate was too loud for his own good. "There's something extremely important we need to tell you, gather everyone."</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aqua man, Martian manhunter and Green Lantern were stood staring at Batman as he explained the situation. They all blinked as he finished his speech. A voice came from behind the group as Aqua man pushed his way to the front and said, his deep voice a slightly higher pitch than that of Batman's, "Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight." he indicated to Ladybug, "She's temporarily granted a God's powers on a daily basis when this psychopath, who's also granted a God's powers, turns people into monsters in order to get the two most powerful miraculi," he stopped for air, "one in which she has, that if combined allow the person to grant a wish and because of some ancient dark magic, one of the miraculi has been cursed and that dark magic is heading straight for us and if not defeated will destroy the entire world?" Ladybug nodded.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Before anyone could get a word in, a rich voice burst into laughter. Flash was laughing. One voice changed to many as the rest of the team joined in. "S-sorry, but that's almost as ridiculous as Superman's weakness of kryptonite. If this was going on, we would've gotten word of it. Nice story though." Wonder Woman quipped as she ended the call.</p>
<p>Ladybug was fuming.</p>
<p>She understood why they didn't believe her at first because she had to admit that to anyone who didn't live in Paris, this all sounded pretty silly. However, what made her snap was the fact that they had the audacity to laugh! Their lives were in danger and they laughed. All eyes landed on her as she slammed her fist on the table. If it weren't for Chat, she would've left them to suffer. They needed her and they downright called her crazy. Crazy! She took a deep, shaky breath as she calmed her nerves. It was their own problem if they chose not to believe her. When the darkness came, she wouldn't spare any lives; only Chat's.</p>
<p>"So what should we call this thing? We can't keep calling it the 'great evil'." Nightwing asked breaking the silence. A chorus of voices followed after.</p>
<p>"The dark force!" came from Redhood.</p>
<p>"This isn't star wars."</p>
<p>"The dark evil." came from Red Robin.</p>
<p>"You just replaced the word 'force' with 'evil."</p>
<p>"The End." All eyes were drawn back to Ladybug, she looked up, meeting their eyes, and repeated, "Let's call it the End." ("This isn't Fairy Tail." Damian thought but shrugged it off. It was better than 'The dark evil'.</p>
<p>After that, they appointed teams and patrol days. Of course Robin was grouped with Ladybug and of course the first patrol was theirs. Robin let out an annoyed huff as he left the cave. Ladybug followed.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Robin had to admit, she was pretty fast with that yoyo of hers. She actually kinda reminded him of Spider-man with the red and swinging across buildings and stuff. Her suit was putting little to no effort into hiding her muscles and she was also pretty flexible. Was that because of the magic?</p>
<p>"So what now?"</p>
<p>He was pulled out of his reverie by a small voice. He turned to see that they had arrived and Ladybug was waiting for his order. It was his town after all. He made his way to the edge of the roof and peered down looking for trouble, Ladybug imitated his actions. "Just so you know, I'll never accept you." She looked back up, "What?" Robin remained facing the street and responded, "I said I'll never accept you."</p>
<p>"I never said you should."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>They scouted the area looking for trouble but found none so decided to retire for the night until their next patrol.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>The next night came for patrol and they were all but happy when they had to separate a fight and Robin hadn't seen the knife the other guy was holding resulting in a deep slash across the face. Luckily for him, Ladybug carried around a spare sewing kit everywhere she went. He wasn't even going to question it when she managed to pull it out of her yoyo. He sat on a roof in silence as Ladybug knelt in front of him and sewed the wound together.</p>
<p>As their breaths mingled together in the cold night air, he looked up. With the moonlight caught in her hair and her red mask accentuating her deep blue eyes, she looked absolutely stunning. Her chest was too close. Her face was too close. She was too close. As she sewed the last stitch in and cut off the thread, he stood and shoved past her, his mask hiding his blushing cheeks.</p>
<p>"A thanks would be very much appreciated."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"You know, I really don't know what your problem is but if we're going to get through this alive, we're going to need to work together!"</p>
<p>Before he could answer, a voice cut through the air.</p>
<p>"I've finally found you." Ladybug visibly froze. She slowly turned around and gasped. Robin unsheathed his blade as a figure came out of the shadows. There in all his glory stood a man clad in leather; his black cat ears blending in with his dark hair and his green orbs of eyes piercing through. Was he Catwoman's lackey? Wait! He was probably the black cat she'd spoken of, the one that'd been corrupted.</p>
<p>A sob came from behind. Robin's head whipped around to be met with the sight of Ladybug shaking as she took a few steps back. She seemed to know him. Her tiny voice cut through his thoughts as it shook, "C-Chat. How?"</p>
<p>"I have my ways Bugaboo. I have my ways." He stepped forward and she took another step back. It seemed as though the cat hadn't even acknowledged his existence. Robin watched as the girl sobbed more violently the closer he got; her eyes filled to the brim with what seemed to be fear. He couldn't take it anymore. Besides what kind of nickname was 'bugaboo'???</p>
<p>Chat Noir's approach came to a halt as he felt the cold metal of a sword press against his neck. "Step away slowly." Chat lifted his hands. Robin sent a glare towards the cat as he pressed the blade harder against his neck. "I said step away." Chat narrowed his eyes at the robin, stepped back and ran.</p>
<p>Robin visibly sighed as he dropped the blade and ran to meet her but stopped when he saw her lips quivering. "Ladybug?" his voice faded into the air as she took another step back. Then another. And another. "LADYBUG WATCH OUT!" But it was too late. Before she knew it, she was falling off a 20 foot building at 2 in the morning with nowhere for her yoyo to grip on to.</p>
<p>A whistle could be heard and before she hit the ground, she landed on something smooth. The air grew colder as she flew through the air. Wait, she was flying? She looked up to see her torso pressed against what seemed to be a wing. Wait, a wing? She quickly scrambled up only to be stopped by Robin's voice coming from above telling her not to move. As she took in her surroundings, she noticed Robin perched on what seemed to be the neck of whatever beast she was on top of. They were dropped off at another roof and the beast landed behind them. Ladybug's eyes widened as she took in the creature behind her. Its red hair matched that of her suit and its black eyes bore into hers. Robin stroked the creature's fur and grinned as he said, "Meet Goliath, my dragon bat." He watched her waiting for her frightened expression or her high pitched scream.</p>
<p>"He's. So. Cute."</p>
<p>His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.</p>
<p>"Wait. What?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Superboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold night wind blew against them as Ladybug and Robin sat in a comfortable silence as they watched the moon illuminate the streets of Gotham. Although, Robin occasionally stole glances at Ladybug's face. She looked so frightened before. Just what had that cat done to her?</p>
<p>"So." he broke the silence, "The cat."</p>
<p>Ladybug lifted her gaze from the streets and stopped stroking the dashing red fur of the dragon bat behind her, her smile dropping. A pained look morphed in her eyes but it was gone as soon as it came, almost as if it were never there. Should she trust him? Should she not?</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and with a neutral expression replied, "What about him?"</p>
<p>He held her gaze, "Did-did he do something to you?"</p>
<p>The pained look returned and this time it didn't leave as her eyes began to well with tears. "Woah, woah. I'm so sorry! Don't cry." He went to rub her back but paused; it wouldn't be appropriate with their.. complicated.. relationship. "Why are you comforting me?" he looked at the girl, tears streaming down her face, was it possible to be so attracted to her that even her in tears made his heart thump? She continued, "D-Don't you hate me?" His eyebrows furrowed. How could she think that? I mean sure he was always moody and didn't speak to her much only and sure he'd sent her mixed signa- oh. <br/>"Ma-Ladybug. I don't hate you. And even if I did, even I'm not cruel enough to leave you as you are." She sobbed as she breathed out "thank you". Key word, 'breathed'. He wondered how else he could get her to make noises like that. Woah! WOAH! Bad Damian!!!</p>
<p>"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."</p>
<p>"No. It's okay. It's better to get it off my chest." she wiped a year away, "Besides...I trust you."</p>
<p>His eyes widened slightly. She trusted him? They'd only known each other for a few weeks and she already trusted him despite the fact that the only part of him she'd seen do far was his bad side. A tiny spark went off in his heart and the edge of his lip slightly twisted up. Trust. What a great word.</p>
<p>"It began a while after he..changed." he listened as she told the story. "-then when I-l'd finally had enough and went to confront him about it during patrol, his eyes. They darkened, it was like he wasn't even there anymore. And," she hiccuped, "And he jumped me." She stopped. He waited for her to carry on but when he found that she wasn't content on revealing anymore, he hesitated before he asked, "A-Are you still a-" Her face erupted in red and she waked her arms frantically as she responded, "O-Of course! The suits. They protect us." He nodded. A quick thought slid by in his brain "maybe I could be her first" but he shook it off quickly. This was not the time nor the place. "Although.", she carried on, "He did take my first kiss.", she gently touched her lips, "I was hoping to save it for someone special but..."</p>
<p>"You must've been so scared."<br/>"I think we've already established that." she joked. He burst out laughing. Her eyes widened, this was the first time she'd ever heard him laugh. She giggled. He chuckled. Very soon, they were a giggling mess in the roof - all their troubles forgotten. At this moment, it was just Robin and Ladybug. Oh and of course Goliath as well.</p>
<p>However, it was all disrupted by the beeping of her Miraculous. "Looks like it's the to go home." As if by instinct, she held out her fist and as if she'd just won a triumphant victory, yelled out "pound it!" Robin looked at her fist then back at her before she blushed as she realised her mistake, "Ah-um sorry, we'd always do that after our Miraculous beeped after we'd won a battle. By 'we' he assumed he meant her and Chat. He chuckled at the girl and met her fist with his. "Pound it." She grinned as she shouted "Bug out!" and with a flick of her yoyo, was off back to the manor.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>At breakfast the next day, their usual arguments were now friendly banter. The bat boys watched in surprise. When did they start getting along? Even Alfred seemed somewhat taken aback. After all, Damian was never this friendly to people! Like never! Did an alien abduct his brother and place a fake one in his place? He was soon proven wrong as Damian sent him a glare when he caught him looking at them.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Later that day, they started talking business as they all met in the bat cave in their costumes. They'd abandoned any thought of  the Justice League helping, so maybe the Titans wouldn't mind lending a hand. I mean, they had an alien princess, a cyborg, a human-demon hybrid and shapeshifter. They definitely wouldn't find the fact that there were magical jewels that could change people into superheroes strange. Right? They still didn't know where the Execrable currently was.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's not even here at all." Nightwing suggested, "Maybe one day, it'll just come out of nowhere and start destroying things."</p>
<p>"Or maybe it'll start off as something small like it getting too windy and then gradually grow." Robin interjected.</p>
<p>"Ladybug do you have any ideas?"</p>
<p>Robin's eyes were so beautiful. "Ladybug?" Everytime they met hers, her heart skipped a beat. "Ladybug?" His dashingly adorable emeralds always dug deep into her soul as if he could read her every thought and action. "Ladybug!" A hand waved in front of her face causing her to jump "Huh? What"</p>
<p>Robin snickered.</p>
<p>"We were talking about where the End might be and what it's first move might be."</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and composed herself, shooing off the blush threatening to attack her cheeks as she put on her game face. This was no time for her brain to be dozing off! Besides she doubted he even like her like that. His kindness the night before was probably just pity. Yeah, nothing more.</p>
<p>"We can't really anticipate it's movements. We don't even know what we're dealing with at the moment. However, if it's as bad as a monster that almost destroyed Paris and sent the last Guardian Temple into ruins, then we know that's it's bad." Emphasis on 'bad'.</p>
<p>Batman grumbled under his breath and rubbed he bridge of his nose. "So all we can do is wait until it hits us?" Red hood exclaimed from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>Ladybug looked at him and as she slightly nodded, his shoulders slumped.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Alfred piped in, "If I may intervene." they all nodded. "When I and the current Guardian first encountered the beast, some changes to the environment occured per day." He paused for effect. "There was an extremely strong gale that started out small, however grew in a matter of minutes." Nightwing grinned. "And the ground shook. Then, the air grew thick and heavy." He paused again."Everything collided one day." Robin nodded curtly as if to say "I told you so".</p>
<p>Then everything clicked. "So all we have to do is wait for the signs." Ladybug frowned. Every day they spent waiting for something to happen was another day her poor kitty suffered. "What's wrong?" Red robin asked as he saw her face drop. She look up and plastered a smile on her face, "It's nothing." His gaze lingered longer. As one of the best detectives in the whole of America, he knew it wasn't anything, however chose to keep quiet. If she wanted to tell him, she would.</p>
<p>"So what do we do now?" Ladybug asked the boys.</p>
<p>Red hood smirked. "Well. First thing's first, you need to build up your indurance. You can't always rely on magic to get the job done." he indicated to the door, "Off to the gym."</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>"No slouching!" Jason shouted at the girl running on the treadmill. Marinette huffed and puffed and wiped away the sweat rolling down her neck and onto her grey hoodie. She'd been running for over half an hour on maximum speed and she her leggings, soaked in sweat, stuck to her like glue.</p>
<p>"Don't break her." Damian called from the other side of the room as he lifted weights. <br/>Just as he said that, she slipped and was sent flying off. Damian was at her side in seconds. "I'm fine." she laughed out as she rubbed her back. Jason tutted, "Nettie! You're going to have to work harder than that!" "Nettie?" Damian and Marinette asked in unison. "That was so creepy. Please don't do that again." Jason answered. <br/>"Do what?" they asked. Jason shivered. Marinette burst out laughing as she stood to  drink some water from her bottle. Damian also laughed and watched her full it down; some drops escaping and rolling down. His cheeks tinted pink. Jason snorted as he watched his younger brother but composed himself when the baby bird sent a glare his way.</p>
<p>"I think that's enough for today." Damian said.</p>
<p>"How is that enough!" Jason moaned, "She's only done like 20 pushups, 30 sit-ups and been on the treadmill for like half an hour!"</p>
<p>Damian sent another glare his way and answered, "You've got to remember that she's a girl."</p>
<p>Jason sighed, "Fine, but you missy," he pointed to Marinette, "are going to be doing twice the amount of pushups and sit-ups next time! Tomorrow you have agility with Tim."</p>
<p>As he watched the two young adults leave, he sighed and softly smiled. Then his face dropped. Marinette would only be here until the battle was over. She would have to leave them eventually.... Meh! They could just take their private plane to Paris whenever they wanted to talk to her or use a Zeta-tube. But still, he'd miss her.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>When Alfred came knocking on Damian's door telling him that he had a guest, he knew that it could only be one person.<br/>"Damian!" Jon came running into his bedroom and leaped into the bed with a wide grin on his face. Damian muttered under his breath and let out a sigh as he watched the man who's curious blue eyes scouted the room.<br/>"What are you looking for?"<br/>"Where is she?"<br/>"Don't answer my question with another question."<br/>"Whatever. So where is she!"<br/>"Where is who?"<br/>"That bug hero my dad was talking about. The one from France."<br/>Damian's eyes narrowed, "Why do you want to see her?"<br/>"Don't give me that look! I'm just curious is all. Wouldn't you be curious if you were told that this bug hero from France was spouting on about Gods and this evil darkness threatening to end the world starting with America?"<br/>"No. I'm not as rude as you people. I didn't laugh in her face when she told me all of this. In this day and age, the most ridiculous things could be the thing that ends us all."<br/>"Ah, but you can't deny that if you hadn't met her before you were told all of this, some part of you would've turned a blind eye and thought this was all just a part of some story or prank."<br/>"..."<br/>"Especially with that costume of hers."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with my costume."<br/>The boys jumped as a voice came from the doorway. There in all her glory stood the girl herself. Marinette walked over to the men closing the door behind her. "Uh. Nothing." Jon replied.</p>
<p>Marinette rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her then went to join them on the bed. "Do you play Ultimate Mecha Strike III?"</p>
<p>Jon grinned. "Of course."</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>"Darn! Why are you so good!" Jon grumbled as he threw his controller out the window.</p>
<p>"You're going to pay for that." Damian's face ranging from utter annoyance to victory and annoyance again as him and Marinette fought; Marinette her signature Ladybug and Damian as Chat Blanc.</p>
<p>"I know." Jon sighed as he watched the two fight. "Marinette! Kick his ass!"</p>
<p>And that she did.</p>
<p>"You're just too good for your own good. But one day, I WILL beat you." Damian grumbled as he threw his controller out another window.</p>
<p>"You're gonna pay for that." Jon sang out, Damian rewarded him with a death stare that could kill.</p>
<p>Marinette smiled smugly until her face morphed into annoyance. "So what was that about my suit?"</p>
<p>If this were an anime, you would've seen a drop roll down Jon's face as he stuttered, 'W-well you see it's a bit... childish."</p>
<p>Marinette also rewarded him with a death stare of her own.</p>
<p>Before she could get a word in, Damian piped in, "It's kind of true." the attention was now directed at him. "I mean you jump around in such an obnoxiously bright red, anyone could see you from a mile away! Besides, a ladybug?"</p>
<p>"Says the walking, talking traffic light." Marinette quipped, "You're not one to talk to me about obnoxiously bright costumes mister! You run around in red, yellow and green."</p>
<p>"At least he doesn't have multiple targets scattered around his body." Jon'd now thrown away his nervous attire and now wore one of confidence as he joined the conversation.</p>
<p>"Sorry to say supes, but the ridiculously massive 'S' on your chest doesn't stand for Superboy, it stands for schlong." Damian calmly whipped back.</p>
<p>At this, Marinette burst out laughing. Damian's eyes sparked with amusement, although his mouth remained in a straight line. And Jon's face twisted as he rolled his eyes at the insult.</p>
<p>"So...these Akuma things, they're real right?"</p>
<p>The laughing stopped immediately. "Y-You believe me?"</p>
<p>"Of course! I would never have believed you with that ridiculous ladybug persona, however, I know that Damian here never lies. And when he does, it's only for a good reason. I doubt magical butterflies and temporary human-gods are anything he would lie about."</p>
<p>It was at this moment, Damian felt true respect for his friend.</p>
<p>A wave of relief washed over Marinette as she explained everything that was going on. Another partner to add to the list. No matter how powerful the Execrable was, it would definitely not get past all of them combined!</p>
<p>Or so she thought at the time.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>As Dick breathed in the air, he was hit straight in the face. He opened his eyes in shock and ripped off the thing; a newspaper. Suddenly, he felt a chill. Then a leaf flew into him. Then another. And another. And another. He grumbled as he stood up from his chair to be met with the sight of the trees swaying and items flying around. Although it was small, he knew something was up. It was never this windy in Gotham. Then it clicked. "Shit."</p>
<p>He ran inside the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Word of warning for the next chapter, I'm not very good at fight scenes because I'm very impatient...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's here!" Dick screamed as he ran around the house locating his family members.</p>
<p>"What?" Jason answered as he peaked out his bedroom door, the music from inside blaring out, "What's here?"</p>
<p>"The Execrable thing!!" Dick answered frantic.</p>
<p>"WHAT! WHY SO SOON???" Jason panicked as he leaped out his room and called for a family meeting, Marinette and Jon included.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>As soon as Damian heard the beeping from his intercom, he knew something was wrong; they only called a family meeting if there was some big news or if something was seriously wrong.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Jon called from the TV.</p>
<p>Damian turned around to meet Jon stuffed with Cheetos watching cartoons and Marinette feeding her kwamis and answered gloomily, "We have a family meeting." they paused, "You two included."</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>As Ladybug, Superboy and Robin made their way into the Batcave, they made their way to the table where the rest of the heroes stood waiting.</p>
<p>"What's the problem?" Robin began.</p>
<p>"It's here. The End." Nightwing responded. "It's started."</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>Ladybug'd been gone for months now and so had Chat Noir. And apparently, Hawkmoth had also decided to take a vacation. Paris had been in deep turmoil wondering where their main hero duo had gone and just what had happened to them. Was Paris finally safe? Or was it all leading to something big?</p>
<p>"My blog's losing views." Alya grumbled as she flew her hands in the air. "There aren't any akumas to report or even heroes to interview."</p>
<p>Nino put an arm round his wide eyed fiancée and hugged her close. "Alya. You've been at this blog for years. Don't you think it's time to let the heroes rest?"</p>
<p>She looked up into his slightly burnt caramel eyes. She was just so adorable! He couldn't tell her off! He sighed, "I'm sure they're fine."</p>
<p>Nino looked off into the sky. If he just had the turtle miraculous, he would be out and about looking for the two heroes who'd disappeared those few months ago. Meanwhile, Alya thought the same but about the fox. And so did all of the other heroes scattered around Paris, you could practically feel Chloe's scoff.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>His hunger was growing. That bastardly robin got in his way! If not for him and his stupid sword, he could've gotten his Lady and whisked her far away on a white horse into the sunset.</p>
<p>Adrien slapped himself. Just what was going on in his head! The pain was excruciating! It was getting harder and harder to control. He would've broken days ago if he didn't have enough self control. He was clinging onto s life line and if it broke, he there's wouldn't be a human for Ladybug to save.</p>
<p>Then again, would she even save him after his much he scared her?</p>
<p>He felt a cold hand wipe against his cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Adrien."</p>
<p>Adrien looked up. Plagg never called him by his name. It was then that he noticed wet tears rolling down his cheeks. He sniffed.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry." Plagg looked so hurt. Plagg was never hurt! He was hurt because he couldn't control himself! Why was it so darn hard to control his own body!! No wonder her was given the black cat of destruction; all he ever did was destroy everyone's lives.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>"Sure!"</p>
<p>Ladybug's eyes widened as she watched the girl on the other side of the screen, Starfire.</p>
<p>"Seriously?" she responded.</p>
<p>"Yup! This is definitely not the weirdest thing I've heard."</p>
<p>Ladybug's mouth opened wide as she stood awkwardly in shock. This was definitely not how she thought it would go, she was expecting more or a fight from the brightly haired hero.</p>
<p>She shook herself. This was not the time. "Um okay. Thank you for your assistance. You'll need to get here fast. It's already started."</p>
<p>The hero in the other side smirked as she responded, "We're already here."</p>
<p>Ladybug's eyes widened as Robin came running back in and informed here that they had arrived. It was time. Although she'd had training from the brothers, she still felt that she wasn't ready. But even if she had to go all out, she would save her beloved cat. Then maybe things would go back to normal.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Plagg, I can feel something calling me."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Plagg looked at his chosen, worry in his eyes. The boy's hair had already changed black and now he was losing his mind!</p>
<p>"Can't you feel it?"</p>
<p>Adrien looked outside the window.</p>
<p>Plagg's eyes widened. He could feel it. Something powerful. Something dark. He recognised it. He knew for a fact that he'd come across it at some point. "Hey, just ignore it."</p>
<p>But Adrien wasn't listening. </p>
<p>"Adrien." he tried again. No answer.</p>
<p>The man seemed to be in a trance. "Adri-"</p>
<p>"Plagg, claws out."</p>
<p>"Waiiiit!" Plagg was sucked into the silver ring as Adrien transformed.</p>
<p>He opened the window and jumped out.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>"Please stay inside at all times!" Nightwing shouted over the howling wind as him and the other heroes hurried people inside underground bunkers.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, the ground was shaking and a chorus of screaming could be heard from underground. </p>
<p>"I didn't think it would be this bad!" Red Hood screamed over the wind.</p>
<p>"It's the end of the world, what did you think!" Red Robin responded.</p>
<p>Jon sniggered when Robin tripped over, "I can fly." As if to rub it in even further, her did a flip in the air.</p>
<p>Robin growled at the other hero.</p>
<p>"Okay, I think everyone's inside!" Ladybug shouted.</p>
<p>"Watch out!" Robin screamed as he pushed her to the side before she got hit by a block of concrete.</p>
<p>"Thanks."</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>The city was falling apart and quickly.</p>
<p>"Isn't it dangerous for them to be underground?" Superboy asked.</p>
<p>"No, the bunkers are made of tungsten so they'll be safe." Nightwing answered as he hit away a flying bin.</p>
<p>"Look what we have here." The heroes groaned as they turned to where the voice came from. That voice could only mean one thing...</p>
<p>"Joker, what the hell are you doing here!" Batman screamed at the villain. He was meant to be in Arkham with all the other villains.</p>
<p>"Well I just had to break out of prison and see what all the noise was about. My dear city is in chaos after all, and I'm usually the one causing it." He grinned. "By the way, who's the ladybug?"</p>
<p>He indicated towards Ladybug.</p>
<p>"None of your business, just get the hell out of here and back to prison!"</p>
<p>"As if!" he chuckled out. </p>
<p>Ladybug yelped out as she felt something crawl up her spine. She turned around to be face to face with a smirking Harley Quinn.</p>
<p>"Hey, nice suit~" Harley quipped.</p>
<p>Ladybug jumped back and grabbed her yoyo.</p>
<p>"Relax, I'm not here to fight. Just here to enjoy the...view." Harley's eyes widened as she looked straight past Ladybug. Her smirk dropped and her face morphed into one of total and utter fear.</p>
<p>Ladybug turned around and her expression soon mimicked that of Harley's. </p>
<p>The other heroes' eyes soon followed and Superboy practically screamed.</p>
<p>"I know, I know, I'm so devilishly handsome that you just can't resist." Joker laughed out maniacally.</p>
<p>Harley raised her finger and pointed, "N-No Puddin', behind you!" </p>
<p>Joker slowly turned around. </p>
<p>"What. The. Fu-" He was hit away by a strong gust of wind.</p>
<p>Harley screamed as she chased after him.</p>
<p>"W-What's that!" Superboy screamed.</p>
<p>"I-I think the sky's breaking."</p>
<p>A black figure ran past them.</p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>He could feel it. He was almost there. Despite the wind's attempts to knock him off his feet, Chat continued to run. He was so close! </p>
<p>-&amp;-</p>
<p>"Chat! Stop!" Ladybug shouted as she ran after him. Robin followed. </p>
<p>Robin caught the cat by the tail and pulled him back bringing him to a stop.</p>
<p>"M-My lady." he grinned, "Don't you feel it?"</p>
<p>"Feel what?"</p>
<p>There was a crazed look in his eyes, she was worried.</p>
<p>"It's amazing!!"</p>
<p>"Chat-" She was cut off by the sound of metal and concrete whizzing past them.</p>
<p>It began to mix and stick together and within seconds, a massive..thing..was stood where the pile of rubble once was.</p>
<p>"What is that thing!" Red Hood screamed.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Ladybug whispered.</p>
<p>Chat bounced out of Robin's grip and ran towards it. "CHAT!" Ladybug screamed, he didn't turn back.</p>
<p>A light soon erupted and where Chat Noir once stood was an orb. </p>
<p>"Marinette, that's his soul! Pick it up!" she heard Tikki from inside her.</p>
<p>Ladybug ran and picked it up, it was so smooth and was a peaceful green. She then kissed it and placed it inside her yoyo.</p>
<p>"Ladybug, none of my magic will work against this!" Raven screamed from behind her.</p>
<p>She knew that it was probably too soon to call for it, but desperate times called for desperate measures.</p>
<p>"Lucky charm!"</p>
<p>A key dropped in her hand. What the hell was she supposed to use this for! She looked around frantically looking for a plan. Nothing.</p>
<p>"Run!" She heard a scream from behind her as the thing lunged at her. She braced herself but it bounced off. She turned around to see Starfire straining her arms; she'd covered her in force field.</p>
<p>Ladybug smiled at the girl. As she opened her mouth to say a thanks, she was pulled back by Robin. </p>
<p>"Are you crazy!" he screamed, "You could've gotten yourself killed!"</p>
<p>"I was getting Chat's soul."</p>
<p>"Sou- ughh. Whatever, just don't do that again!" He didn't have the strength or time to argue with her right now.</p>
<p>They were soon covered in darkness.</p>
<p>"Ladybug, what the hell do we do!" Red Hood screamed out.</p>
<p>"I don't know!" she screamed back on the verge of tears.</p>
<p>"SILENCE!"</p>
<p>The heroes jumped.</p>
<p>The thing had just spoken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to update the story before you guys got bored waiting. The fight scenes probably won't be that long, or will just go really quickly because I'm very impatient and I just wanna get to the juicy stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Marinette's Brave Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[WARNING] A lot of angst and major character death in this chapter. Read at your own comfort.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YOU MORTALS DO NOT DESERVE THE GIFT BESTOWED UNTO YOU BY THE ULTIMATE GOD. ALL YOU EVER DO IS ABUSE IT AND STEAL FROM IT. YOU DO NOT DESERVE THIS EARTH!"</p><p> They all stared at it flabbergasted. It spoke?</p><p>It continued, "HE THOUGHT THAT HE COULD CREATE A WORLD FULL OF PEACE AND JOY AND YET THE FIRST THING YOUR KIND DID WAS DISOBEY HIM AND BETRAY HIS TRUST! YOU ARE KILLING YOUR SO CALLED 'BELOVED PLANET' AND SO YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED AND THE WORLD WILL BEGIN AFRESH!"</p><p> No one dared to move. Until ladybug did. "How can you so easily judge humans based on our actions! Most of us are good at heart!"</p><p> Superboy almost fainted. What the hell did she think she was doing talking back to something that had the power to obliterate them!</p><p> "YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO ME MORTAL!" </p><p> The ground began to crack and trees were swallowed up.</p><p> "Who even are you!" Ladybug shouted back.</p><p> " Are you trying to get yourself killed! " Robin screamed at her. This woman was out of her mind!</p><p> "WHO AM I YOU ASK?" It bellowed, " I AM THE GRIM REAPER! "</p><p> "Holy shit!" Red Hood shouted as he just about avoided being swallowed by a hole in the ground. "</p><p> " Why now? Why is it that you choose now to reform the world! " Ladybug asked.</p><p> "THE WORLD HAS ENDURED ENOUGH SUFFERING! THE SUN IS AT HALF ITS LIFE SPAN. IT WOULD BE BEST FOR IT TO WASTE THE OTHER HALF ON A BETTER WORLD."</p><p> " But what does Chat have to do with any of if! Why him? " At this point, tears were streaming down her face.</p><p> "I DID NOTHING TO YOUR MORTAL FRIEND. I ONLY OPENED HIS EYES TO THE SUFFERING THE WORLD WAS GOING THROUGH. HE CHOSE TO FILL HIS HEART WITH DARKNESS AND HE CHOSE TO LASH OUT!"</p><p> Ladybug growled. How dare he blame Chat for all of this! Anyone would lose it if they were suddenly shown something too great for the human brain. Anyone would lash out!</p><p> The Grim Reaper smirked, "I CAN FEEL THE RESENTMENT IN YOUR HEART! IF ONLY I COULD SEE THE PATHETIC LOOKS ON YOUR FACES WHEN I END YOU. OH WAIT, I CAN." He barked out laughing as a light exploded temporarily blinding them.</p><p>When they opened their eyes, Ladybug screamed.</p><p>"C-Chat?"</p><p>Robin eyed the figure in front of them. The stupid cat was back from the dead! However, something seemed off about him. Ladybug proceeded slowly towards him calling out his name, relief washed over her to see her partner back and in the flesh.</p><p>"Ladybug, wait!" Robin shouted after her, "Something's off about him."</p><p>But she didn't listen. </p><p>Although it was very faint, Robin swore he could see a smirk on Chat's face as he made his way over to her. "Did you miss me Bugaboo?" he sneered. </p><p>She froze. Something did indeed seem off about him. Then it clicked. He was meant to be dead! She saw him get taken and..and she even had his soul! But she realised one second too late and before she knew it, she'd been hit straight in the gut. She heard a few cracks and the metallic, warm taste of blood on the tip of her tongue. As she looked into his eyes, what she saw wasn't the familiar, playful green of his eyes, but a piercing black hole threatening to suck her up. Then she was sent flying.</p><p>"MARINETTE!" she heard Cyborg call out for her before a scream pierced through her ears.</p><p>Then another. </p><p>And another.</p><p>And one more.</p><p>They were going down like flies.</p><p>Her head felt so heavy and it felt like she was running a marathon just trying to keep her eyes open. Was this what death felt like? No she couldn't die yet! She still had a world to save. As she'd done many times before, she reached up for the familiar cool touch of her earrings as a sort of reassurance and promise that Tikki was there and watching out for her. Instead of feeling the smooth round touch of the spotted earrings, she was met with the rough touch of her blood-covered ears. </p><p>Where was Tikki? </p><p>She reached again and again for the earrings but they weren't there. Shit! Where was Tikki!</p><p>She shook violently as heavy sobs rang out from her mouth and salty tears raced down her cheeks. </p><p>"Marinette!" she heard a deep voice call her name. "MARINETTE!" There it was again.</p><p>Who was calling her? What did they want? </p><p>"MARINETTE!" </p><p>They sounded so desperate.</p><p>She slowly opened her eyes to be met with the teary face of Robin. Relief instantly washed over him.</p><p>"Oh-Oh thank Gods! I-I-I thought you were dead!" Hot streams raced down his face.</p><p>"Why are you crying?" she replied. Her voice so small he could barely make out the words.</p><p>"Oh Gods, you're okay!" he repeated as he sobbed and hugged her closely. He then released her as soon as he'd held her and muttered out an apology.</p><p>"S-sorry," he sniffed, "W-We need to go! I need to get you somewhere safe!"</p><p>He lifted her into his arms and began to run.</p><p>"S-Safe? Wait! Damian wait! What about the Grim Reaper?"</p><p>"To hell with the Grim Reaper! I'm not letting you die on a battlefield with no fucking weapon or way to defend yourself. Cyborg, Red Hood, Red Robin, Starfire and Beast boy are all down, I'm not losing you too!"</p><p>"B-But Damian-"</p><p>"Shut the hell up Marinette and let me fucking save you!" he screamed silencing her.</p><p>They reached a pile of rubble and he made space before laying her down.</p><p>"O-Okay I think this is far enough, when you've gained some energy, you run like hell out of here okay!"</p><p>"D-Damian-"</p><p>"PLEASE Marinette, PLEASE, I am BEGGING you to cooperate with me just this once!"</p><p>Her heart broke watching the hero in front of her. His eyes were a bloody red and his once smooth face was filled with cuts and bruises.</p><p>"I just wanted to say I lov-" she was cut off by a loud piercing. Robin's eyes widened as he slowly looked down. Marinette gasped and cried out.</p><p>He'd just been impaled with a metal rod. </p><p>The blood shot out seeping into her clothes and forming a pool of red on the ground and she screamed as the tears that were once there before now refused to escape.</p><p>He looked back up and slowly, but surely, the edges of his mouth twitched up. Was he smiling? Damian FUCKING Wayne was smiling??? He never smiled! She was shook out of her shell-shock by the feeling of his hands pressed on her bruised cheeks.</p><p>"D-D-D-Damian! Damian! DAMIAN!" she screamed out before she was silenced by the soft press of his lips on hers before he collapsed.</p><p>Her mouth wavered and twitched. She squeaked and fidgeted. Did Damian just die in her arms?No! He couldn't die! He was Damian Wayne! He never died! Nature just wouldn't allow it! The last time he did, he was resurrected in the Lazarus Pit! He couldn't die! He was just asleep!</p><p>Yeah! He was just in a deep sleep and he'd wake up soon! He wasn't dead! Marinette scoffed, he was just resting then he would get up and together, they would end this nightmare!</p><p>He wasn't dead...Right?</p><p>"Of course he's fucking DEAD Marinette!" the little voice in her dead called 'truth' spat out at her as she watched his lifeless figure on ground surrounded by what seemed to be a never ending ocean of blood.</p><p>Was there really that much blood in the human body?</p><p>Marinette saw red. She was so fucking furious! How dare-How-How DARE that thing take him away right in front of her eyes! She screamed out, the anger seaming out of her body. It was so gonna taste her fists! And yet, her legs refused to move. Her heart was screaming at her to lash out and go give that Grim Reaper a taste of its own medicine and yet, a little nudge in the back of her head was telling her otherwise.</p><p>She slumped. Chat had lashed out and look where it got him! </p><p>"Just face it Marinette, you're useless without Tikki." She cried out again. She'd failed. She'd failed Master Fu. She'd failed Chat. She'd failed Tikki. She'd failed the whole fucking world. She'd failed Damian.</p><p>"You can still help Marinette. You're stronger that you think. You're fight isn't over yet."</p><p>Tikki? She swore she'd heard Tikki just now. Something, no, Someone was still urging her to go on. She stood up and shook herself out of her stupor. The purse! She'd left the purse at the manor! Kaalki!</p><p>Although it was minuscule, she still had hope!</p><p>She took a step forward. And then another. Soon, she'd broken out in a full sprint.</p><p>"Marinette!" she stopped. Chat? "Marinette!" Although it was faint, she swore she could hear Chat calling her name. Not the evil, rough voice in pain she'd heard before he'd disappeared, but the smooth, friendly voice she'd always roll her eyes to when he'd said a ridiculous pun or stupidly silly and cheesy pick-up line. "Chat?" she called out.</p><p>"Marinette!" the voice became more frantic. He was calling her! He needed her help! She chased after the voice playing a game of 'Marco, Polo' and soon came to a pile of rubble. Was he underneath? Although it was soft, she saw a green glow. What the hell.</p><p>Desperately, she clawed at the pieces of metal, stone and concrete searching for the source and then her eyes widened as she picked up the black cat ring. But how? Her frown cracked and the edges of her lips slowly twisted up before she broke off into fresh laughter. </p><p>She still had hope and if the ring wasn't proof enough of that, she didn't know what was.</p><p>Thanks Chat.</p><p>-&amp;-</p><p>As Marinette walked through the portal, she was hit with the fresh, crispy air of her hometown. The streets were so peacefully quiet and still. It was as though it were frozen and cocooned in a shell, away from the hellhole called Gotham city. She paused to let the cool air wash away at the physical scars evident on her face and slowly relaxed before Damian's face popped up in her head. She jerked.</p><p>She could't relax yet. She still had a mission to do.</p><p>-&amp;-</p><p>The soft snores echoes around the room as Wang Fu slept. He slowly awoke to the sound of shuffling in the room next door and then a loud clatter and the sound of hushed voices broke him out of his tired daze. He checked the time, 1 in the morning. Who the hell was parading around his shop at this time? A robber? Then he gasped, what if Hawkmoth had found finally found him! He pulled on a robe and ran out, Wayzz chasing after him.</p><p>He ripped open the door to find the miraculous box on the floor. Shit. He ran over and lifted it up to find a note scribbled out. <i>I apologise for not waking you Master, I promise to return them all when the fight is over.</i></p><p>Marinette? He looked inside the box to find all the draws open and every single miraculous gone. Was she going to recruit more heroes? Or...</p><p>No. She couldn't possible be thinking of- but no one had that kind of strength! She would die! Wielding multiple miraculi was impossible! Or at least, that was what the Order of the Guardians had told him. "Never try it." They'd said. "It's far too dangerous." They'd said. "The power of multiple Gods in one flesh vessel would cause complete destruction." They'd said. </p><p>He ran to the phone and dialled a few numbers. The phone rang as he called his old friend, Alfred Pennyworth.</p><p>-&amp;-</p><p>"Are you sure about this Baby bug?" Plagg watched her worried as she placed the jewels on her, the other kwamis popping up and surrounding her intrigued as to what she was doing. "You could lose your mind. No Miraculous holder has even wielded this many Miraculi before. It was said to be impossible."</p><p>Marinette smiled at the worried black cat floating in front of her. "Well I guess I'll make history."</p><p>She placed the next bracelet around her wrist. "Besides, what's one life when I can save many?"</p><p>She finally stopped and looked around at the various eyes watching her own. It was now or never.</p><p>"Mullo, get squeaky!" she called out the words and was soon transformed into the grey clothes of the rat. </p><p>"What do you call yourself?" Pollen called out.</p><p>"Multimouse." Marinette answered.</p><p>She looked at herself. Something was missing.  This alone wasn't enough to defeat an entity with control over life and death (mostly death XD). </p><p>"I know that look anywhere, what the hell are you thinking Marinette!" Plagg screamed, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.</p><p>Marinette looked up at the black cat. She smiled. Now she knew why Tikki loved him so much. </p><p>"Sorry Plagg." she answered. Plagg's eyes widened.</p><p>"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! DON'T YOU DAR-"</p><p>He was cut off by her voice. Her sweet, wavering voice. What would probably be the last anyone ever heard of her voice as she called out, "Plagg, Trixx, Pollen, Stompp, Roarr, Fluff, Longg, Sass, Kaalki, Ziggy, Xuppu, Barkk, Mullo, Orikko, Daizzi, MERGE!"</p><p>As the kwamis got sucked in, they watched her. Such a brave girl. </p><p>"There will be a price to pay Marinette!" Plagg screamed, "There's always a price!" He got sucked in.</p><p>Of course she knew there was a price. Everything, no matter how small, had a price. </p><p>"You will be remembered great hero." Sass whispered as he got sucked in. "You will be remembered."</p><p>Marinette stumbled. She lifted her hand and wiped away the blood dripping down her nose. She ignored the pounding in her head and stepped back through the portal and into the thick, heavy air of what was once where Gotham City stood.</p><p>"GRIM REAPER!" she screamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phew! What a long chapter huh? XD Poor Damian. Don't worry, despite all the angst and depression in this chapter, the next will be the end of the long and tiring battle. Although, I can't promise that there won't be any more deaths...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. CHANGE OF PLANS!! XD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally, I was going to spread the end of the story out into multiple chapters and publish them individually, however, I have now chosen to end the story with the next chapter and instead continue it on with the sequel of Gotham's Bug, 'Back From the Dead'. So lucky you! I will be publishing the next chapter sometime today. You may be thinking, "But what about your plans to watch us suffer?" Well don't worry, because I will in fact watch you suffer as you wait for the sequel to be published. So it's a win-win. Enjoy the final chapter of Gotham's Bug! :-)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Sad Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[Warning] Many depressing feelings in this chapter. So. Much. Angst.</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsQtnBu3p7Y</p><p>PLEASE PLAY THE MUSIC AS YOU READ THIS CHAPTER&gt; IT WILL MAKE THE EXPERIENCE BETTER.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian groaned as he lifted his head up swearing as it pounded. The sunlight from the window seeped in temporarily blinding him like it did every other day. Wait, window? He shot up and took in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom. How the hell had he gotten there! He grumbled under his breath as he fought his legs onto the ground; they were like jelly. A sharp pain caught his attention and as if by instinct, he reached down to feel the bandage wrapped around his stomach.</p><p>Why was he in his room? He wracked his brain for an answer. The last thing he remembered was Marinette. Shit! Marinette! He ran to his door flying it open and made his way down the steps to the living room where his brothers were sat.</p><p>"You really do look like you crawled out a cave now Demon Spa-" Jason began only to be cut off.</p><p>"Where's Marinette?" The other brothers shifted in their seat clearly uncomfortable with the question.</p><p>"Where is Marinette." he repeated. Dick opened his mouth as if to answer but then closed it.</p><p>"Where the hell is MARINETTE!"</p><p>"She-" he turned to meet his father's deep voice in the doorway. "She died a hero."</p><p>"No." Damian whispered. "NO!" he screamed out, "You're lying!"</p><p>"NO!" he screamed. Tim winced as Damian's fist connected with the table. If the legs weren't made of pure steel, he was sure they would've broken.</p><p>"NO!" he screamed again. "S-She. She can't. She can't be DEAD! There-There's no fucking way Marinette Dupain FUCKING Cheng can be DEAD!"</p><p>Bruce caught him as he fell and for the first time in probably ever, pulled his son into a tight hug. For the first time, his son, Damian Wayne, was breaking apart. And it was before his very eyes. His heart broke.</p><p>"She-She can't-She can't-" he hiccuped, spit flying out of his mouth as he sobbed and cried for the young woman he could've saved.</p><p>"FUCK!" he screamed, "If only. If only I got her further away! I could've actually- I could've- SHIT!"</p><p>"It's not your fault." Tim was now next to the weeping boy stroking his back.</p><p>"YES IT IS!" he screamed out shaking violently.</p><p>"No it is not." he turned to the unfamiliar voice. An old man in a Hawaii shirt stood by the table placing what seemed to be the miraculous jewels in a black box.</p><p>Damian gave him a questioning gaze.</p><p>"I am Master Fu. The Guardian of the miraculous." he answered the unspoken question. He stared at the last jewel, the black ring, before placing it back in the box. It had been over 5 years since he'd placed the ring back in the box. It was almost complete, just the peacock, butterfly and ladybug jewel were missing. He knew where the peacock and butterfly were, in the hands of Paris's villains Mayura and Hawkmoth. However, what worried him was that he had no idea where the ladybug was. If the black cat went too long without his other half, he would soon run mad.</p><p>"It is not your fault child. Even if you took her over the sea, she would've found her way back."</p><p>"How are you so sure of that?" Damian spat out. This was the man who'd given Marinette her Miraculous when she was just an inexperienced teenager. If she hadn't received that jewel those years ago, none of this would've happened. She would be alive and living a healthy, happy and most importantly, normal, life.</p><p>Master Fu closed the box and with a sigh said, "She broke into my shop very early in the morning and stole the miraculous jewels. All of them." he paused for effect, "You underestimate Marinette's level of stubbornness. She was a very brave girl. Too brave." The old man looked as though he would cry. "And the best Ladybug - no, hero I've ever come across in my time as Guardian. She was so good that it killed her."</p><p>"Don't talk about her in past tense." Damian spat out.</p><p>He was waiting for them to tell him off for being rude. The silence dragged out. Normally, Dick would've hit him on the head for being so rude, however now, he just sat there. He understood Damian's pain and anger. He let him lash out.</p><p>Bruce let go of the boy and instead made his way over to Alfred who looked as though he would fall at the slightest push. For the first time, Alfred looked old. The wrinkles were evident on his face and the grey hairs on his (almost bald) head seemed to stick out more.</p><p>He'd underestimated her. The first time they'd met, he looked at her frail figure and immediately assumed that even the slightest of breezes could topple her over. He'd judged her by her exterior appearances and not even thought about how mentally strong she was. He'd never taken much notice of the fire blazing proud and high in her eyes. He'd failed to protect her. He broke his promise.</p><p>The air grew heavy as the silence dragged on for what seemed to be hours. It was the ringing of the doorbell that broke it.</p><p>"I'll get it."Jason jumped out of his seat desperate to escape.</p><p>When he opened the door, he was not expecting the rough blonde hair and sad green eyes of Adrien Agreste to be what he saw.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" his voice showed no trace of bitterness towards the young man standing on his doorstep. That is until he whispered the words, "I-I'm here to see Marinette."</p><p>Adrien had heard it all when Robin had called for her name and had figured it out from there. It was funny really how he hadn't realised that his Lady had always been right behind him in Dupont the whole time. It hurt even more when he'd woken up in his apartment in Gotham to remember the night's events. What hurt the most though, was that this whole time, he'd been hurting his dear friend Marinette. This whole fucking time, she'd been the one behind the mask who he caused to scream. He'd figured out who Robin and the rest of the Bats were when the pieces started to piece together, why Robin and Ladybug seemed to always patrol together and why he'd known who she was beneath the mask.</p><p>"What business do you have with her?" Jason replied, the suspicion evident in his voice.</p><p>"I-I want to apologise for hurting her. I want to apologise to all of you as well. I-I caused so much trouble."</p><p>"So you're the mangy cat." Jason relied coldly.</p><p>Adrien practically shivered at the bitterness in his voice.</p><p>"She's gone."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said she's gone."</p><p>"What do you mean she's gone?"</p><p>"Marinette Dupain-Cheng is DEAD."</p><p>Adrien broke. Dead? How could she be dead?</p><p>"You're lying." he answered.</p><p>"Come in and see for yourself." Jason answered as he stepped aside.</p><p>He closed the door behind the boy and led him to the living room where the other men in the room looked up to see who the guest was.</p><p>Damian was the first to speak, "What's he doing here?"</p><p>"I-I came to apologise."</p><p>Then it clicked.</p><p>"You're the mangy cat!"</p><p>That's exactly what his brother had said.</p><p>Adrien didn't have time to respond before he was punched in the face and pushed to the wall.</p><p>"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Damian screamed at the man in his arms. "IF-IF ONLY YOU-IF ONLY YOU'D CONTROLLED YOUR FUCKING EMOTIONS YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TURNED INTO A PAWN AND WOULD'VE ACTUALLY BEEN USEFUL! YOU COULD'VE HELPED HER!" he screamed as he lunged at the man.</p><p>Adrien caught his fist.</p><p>"Listen, I know that what I did was out of hand but if you were in my shoes, you would've done the same thing! So don't go pointing fingers. And if you want to blame anyone, blame yourself for not taking better care of her!" he spat out.</p><p>Damian screamed as he pushed the man to the floor.</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Bruce shouted. They didn't stop.</p><p>It took the combined strength of both Dick and Tim to pull the men off each other and onto separate sides of the room. When they'd seemed to calm down, Master Fu spoke.</p><p>"Greetings black cat." Adrien looked at the old man in the Hawaii shirt. "I am Master Fu, Guardian of the Miraculous."</p><p>So this was the man that Marinette had always refused to let him meet.</p><p>"Greetings Master." he responded.</p><p>He held out his hand to shake the man's hand but instead of his hand, Fu placed the black ring in between his fingers.</p><p>Adrien's eyes opened wide. How could he trust himself with Plagg after all that he'd done. He stared at the man who stared back. They had a silent conversation. Adrien nodded.</p><p>"Adrien Agreste. I am giving you the black cat miraculous for the second time to wield with honour and to protect. You must promise me to never again let your emotions get out of hand and abuse your powers. Do you swear this?"</p><p>Adrien nodded.</p><p>"Then I bestow unto the the miraculous of the black cat."</p><p>Adrien smiled sadly as he slipped the ring on. The other men in the room watched as it glowed and a black cat flew out from it.</p><p>"Plagg!" Adrien sighed in relief at seeing him friend. The kwami remained silent.</p><p>"Plagg?" he tried again.</p><p>"I told you to ignore it Adrien." he responded. His voice almost a whisper.</p><p>"Plagg I-"</p><p>"I TOLD you to ignore it! I TOLD you that you were only making it worse Adrien!"</p><p>Adrien remained silent.</p><p>"She-" Plagg's voice wavered, "She-" it cracked, "She merged all of the miraculi together. She-" he paused, "She battled that thing for <i>you</i> Adrien! All of you!" he indicated to the rest of the world. "And look where that got her."</p><p>A tear rolled down Plagg's cheek. Adrien was surprised, he didn't think they were able to cry. He reached out for his kwami and pulled him in close hugging the crying mini-god. "I'm so glad you're all right kid! I-I-"</p><p>Adrien shushed him. All this time, he didn't know just how much Plagg loved him. He thought he was just using him and his money for cheese. He didn't know that Plagg actually enjoyed the times they spent together.</p><p>A beep went off bringing the two back to the room they were stood in where a few other eyes were fixed on them.</p><p>"It's the Justice League." Bruce's deep voice hit the walls. "They're calling."</p><p>"What the hell do those pieces of shit want." Tim muttered.</p><p>-&amp;-</p><p>"We want to apologise. We thought you were joking around when Ladybug mentioned about magical jewels and Gods." Superman spoke from the other side of the screen, "We didn't know until we felt the earth quake. My son has filled me in with everything." Jon waved from the back of the group, a cheeky grin printed on his face.</p><p>Superman looked around. Where was the woman in question? He opened his mouth to ask but his son beat him to it.</p><p>"Where's Marinette?" he asked. The cheeky grin still written on his face. But it soon disappeared when no reply came. "Did something happen to her? Is she okay? I woke up this morning to see the streets completely fixed and knew immediately that her miraculous must've cured everything. Is it okay if I come over and see her? I hope she's not sleeping."</p><p>The bat boys remained silent. As if the gloomy looks on their faces weren't enough to answer his questions, he continued, "H-Hey where is she!"</p><p>"She's gone Jon." Damian replied. His voice barely a whisper.</p><p>Jon looked over at his friend. "N-No way. She can't-she. I'm coming over!" Superman didn't have enough time to stop his son before he was out the house and heading for the Wayne Manor.</p><p>Damian plopped into his seat and dug his hands into his hair. He still couldn't wrack his brain around the fact that the only woman he'd ever loved (and would probably ever love) was dead. He didn't even get to tell her that he loved her. It was too late.</p><p>-&amp;-</p><p>"Marinette, wake up." Marinette groaned, "5 more minutes Maman."</p><p>The voice giggled, "Marinette, I'm not your mother."</p><p>"Huh?" she moaned.</p><p>"Wake up Marinette." she was nudged even harder. Her eyes shot open.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she was met with the unfamiliar face of a woman who looked to be in her 40s. "W-Who are you?" she asked.</p><p>"My name is Christine, but everyone calls me Chris." the woman's warm voice made her smile, "I'm the previous Ladybug wielder."</p><p>"W-What?" Master Fu had told her that all the previous wielders were dead.</p><p>"But aren't you-"</p><p>"Dead?" she finished the sentence, "Yeah."</p><p>"Then how-"</p><p>"Marinette, Sweetie, you're going to have to stay calm when I tell you this okay."</p><p>Marinette nodded but still felt that knot of fear form in her stomach. Her fears were confirmed when Christine spoke again.</p><p>"You died saving the world from the Grim Reaper but I'm more than ecstatic to tell you that you succeeded. You did it Mari! You saved the world." The woman beamed.</p><p>Saved the world? <i>She</i> did? She was <i>dead</i>? There was no way. Maybe she'd fainted and was dreaming. Or maybe this woman was an actress hired by the boys to scare her. There was no way she was actually dead right?</p><p>"I know it's hard to believe, but this is the end Mari. This is your new home now." Chris looked down at the girl then smiled and held her hand out.</p><p>Marinette stared deep into the woman's eyes. Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew that those golden gems held the truth. There was no going back. Her fate had been sealed. So she did the only thing she knew was right at the moment. She put her hands in Chris' and let her lift her up.</p><p>"C'mon. It's time for you to meet the others."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End. </p><p><b>Or is it?</b> Marinette may think that her fate is sealed, however I have much more in store for her. All will be revealed in the sequel of Gotham's Bug, 'Back From the Dead'. Enjoy waiting to find out what happens next...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Sequel is Out!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first chapter of the sequel, Gotham's Bug: Back From the Dead has now been published!! ENJOY!!😁 I couldn't wait any longer to upload it!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Book Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is not a new chapter! I repeat, this is not a new chapter! This is the cover of this book that is also co-posted on Wattpad!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  
</h1><p>I created this cover so no plagiarism here! :-)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>